


Interesting Tactics

by meyghasa (aazeris)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aazeris/pseuds/meyghasa
Summary: When Sylvain and Felix decide to study tactics in the library, Sylvain can't help but make things a little more interesting.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Interesting Tactics

It was late. Too late to be studying tactics, especially if you asked Felix, but somehow he was still here, head bent over the latest in a steadily growing stack of books on their table in the library. Sylvain couldn’t help but smile; old Felix would have never in a thousand lifetimes agreed to come to the library with him to study, of all things, when they could be sparring. But they _did_ spar, so really, he wasn’t missing out on anything except perhaps more sparring. There were limits to Sylvain’s stamina, though. 

Well. Some aspects of his stamina. But with a few strands coming loose from Felix’s ponytail and his collarbones so prominent under the simple teal shirt he wore and the way he sometimes bit his lip with a little crinkle between his eyebrows when he came upon a particularly perplexing passage? Sylvain felt his stamina building right back up.

He was sitting across the small table from Felix, his cheek resting on one palm as he tilted his head to the side and pretended he wasn’t watching Felix instead of doing his own studying. He was feeling sore, but relaxed, having freshened up and changed out of his armor after his and Felix’s training session. Even more than that, he was feeling awfully affectionate. The fact that Felix was _here_ , with _Sylvain_ , willingly doing something he hated just because Sylvain asked him to, made a space in Sylvain’s chest warm and expand. He thought back to their early school days at the monastery, when Sylvain would wheedle and cajole and Felix would do nothing but snort and call him an idiot if he thought for one second that Felix was going to spend his time _studying_ of all things. That was over five years ago now, though, and things had changed.

Goddess, how they had changed.

The first kiss was Sylvain’s favorite. Felix kissed like he fought, bruising and demanding and all the things Sylvain expected and wished for. It had been an innocuous enough day, Sylvain forgoing dinner with Mercedes for another couple of hours sparring with Felix. Something about that must have sent Felix over the edge, because the next thing Sylvain knew he was being shoved against the wall with an elbow across his chest while Felix practically spat how much he cared about him, and what an idiot he was. He had only waited for Sylvain’s breathless assent for about five seconds before he was kissing him within an inch of his life. 

Since then? They were inseparable. It was like those five years of being relegated to their separate territories, only seeing each other every couple of months for a handful of days at a time, never happened at all. And now, here they were, ostensibly studying tactics in the library, lives so inextricably tied up with each other that Sylvain couldn’t picture a world without Felix in it. The fact that he was presently also having indecent thoughts about shoving Felix against a bookshelf and getting his hands all over him was just a happy side effect.

Felix huffed in frustration. “This is stupid. I don’t know why--” He looked up from the book and stopped once he saw the undoubtedly ridiculous bordering on inappropriate smile on Sylvain’s face. “What is _that_ look for?”

“Nothing,” Sylvain sing-songed. “Just taking a moment to appreciate my favorite person. Is that not allowed?”

“No, it isn’t, if you keep wearing that dopey smile,” Felix replied. Sylvain’s smile widened. “What is it now?”

“Nothing,” Sylvain said again. He let his eyes trail across Felix’s face: the bright amber eyes, the eyebrows perpetually drawn into a scowl, the aquiline nose and sharp cheekbones and mouth that could both cut a man open and patch him back up again with a handful of words. 

When the corners of Felix’s mouth turned down into the beginnings of a deep frown, Sylvain winked. “Don’t look so sour, sweetheart. I’m just thinking about how much I adore you.”

Predictably, a blush spread across Felix’s cheeks, his scowl deepening. “Shut up,” he said, embarrassed the way he always was when Sylvain got sappy. “Don’t talk to me like one of your conquests.”

Sylvain laughed outright before remembering they were in a library - even if it was deserted. “Oh come on, Felix,” he chided. “You know it’s not the same. I haven’t been that man since we were in school together and I realized just how ruined I was for you.” Felix did not appear to have a response for this, instead crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. “Besides,” Sylvain continued when it was clear Felix was not going to answer, “I could look at you _other_ ways if you prefer.”

“What do you--” Felix’s voice cut off in a strangled noise.

Felix always liked a little pain with his pleasure. Sylvain knew this, exploited it regularly, loved it about him. So when Sylvain lifted a leg, sliding along Felix’s calf and up his thigh until his booted foot was pressing - just enough to be almost uncomfortable - against Felix’s crotch, it was a calculated maneuver.

“Sylvain!” Felix hissed. His eyes darted around, searching, but he did not seem put at ease by their solitude. “What the fuck?”

Sylvain smiled, grinding his boot down the slightest bit, knowing from the way Felix shifted underneath him - not away, Sylvain would have stopped immediately if that had been the case, but shifting nonetheless - that he was definitely interested despite his protests. “Nothing,” he said a third time, but this time it was accompanied with a smirk.

“You are so--” Sylvain pressed down harder, and Felix swallowed hard, interrupting himself. “Someone could walk in any second, you idiot,” he _almost_ moaned. Not quite, but almost. Sylvain counted it as a win.

“They could,” Sylvain agreed as he started to move his boot, sliding it up and down Felix’s burgeoning erection, alternately pressing and letting up on the pressure. “So I suppose you better keep your voice down.” All at once he was out of his seat, dragging the chair across the floor until it was next to Felix’s. As he slid back into the seat with a wicked smile, Felix just watched him, his expression going from incredulous to downright _hungry_. 

With the tip of one finger against Felix’s chin, Sylvain tilted Felix’s head to face him and leaned in, pressing a kiss that was unexpectedly sweet for as naughty as he had been up to that point. Felix fell into it as he always did, not even complaining at first. When Sylvain ran a hand over Felix’s thigh and then cupped him through his trousers, though, Felix nearly shouted against Sylvain’s mouth. Things got progressively more heated. Felix took the kiss over, pressing his tongue into Sylvain’s mouth with no grace whatsoever as Sylvain started to stroke the outline of his clothed cock. 

Sylvain almost grinned at Felix’s impatience, ironic as it was given his previous protestations. At one point Felix had caught hold of the front of Sylvain’s shirt, dragging him closer until it almost seemed like he was trying to pull Sylvain into his lap entirely. Sylvain pulled back from the kiss, taking in Felix’s glazed eyes and swollen lips and trying to force his own arousal away. “Careful, sweetheart. We don’t want to be caught. In fact…” He trailed off, casting his glance at their surroundings before picking up one of the books from the table. “Why don’t you hold this up in front of yourself? Just in case someone comes in.”

For a moment it looked like Felix was going to argue, but the reality of their situation seemed to dawn on him enough to realize that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. As Sylvain worked Felix’s pants open with one hand, Felix opened the book and propped it in his lap. He didn’t look happy about it - he wore embarrassment so well, Sylvain thought - but Sylvain still figured it was for the best.

A few moments longer and Felix’s cock was free, flushed and glistening with precum from Sylvain’s ministrations. “You’re so good for me,” Sylvain murmured, chancing it to lean in and nuzzle his nose and lips against the curve of Felix’s neck. His touches were careful and light, teasing and nowhere near what Felix wanted. Felix jerked his hips up in a silent bid for more friction, but Sylvain didn’t indulge him until he also bit hard into Felix’s neck and started sucking a bruise onto the spot.

Felix _did_ moan then, low and in the back of his throat, his head tilting to the side to give Sylvain more access and his eyes slipping closed. Sylvain lifted his hand to his lips, licking a stripe across his palm, and then started to stroke Felix in earnest, using his spit and Felix’s precum to ease the way. Felix bit his bottom lip hard enough that Sylvain vaguely worried that he would make himself bleed. 

He loved every second of watching Felix unravel, loved it so much that he wasn’t paying attention to their surroundings until he heard Felix whisper, “oh shit.”

Footsteps in the hallway.

Sylvain froze, and Felix froze, and when one of the monks walked into the library, Sylvain found himself desperately relieved that he had thought to have Felix prop a book open in his lap.

Luckily Sylvain’s hand was under the table, his motions stopped but his hand still in a loose fist around Felix’s cock. He fixed a bright smile on the monk. “Evening!” he greeted cheerfully. Beside him, Felix had his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Oh, good evening,” the monk said in a placid voice. “I just came to do a bit of reading in preparation for Saint Indech Day next week. I do hope the two of you will be attending the festivities?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, right, Felix?” Sylvain beamed, glancing over at Felix. He heard the audible grind of Felix’s teeth as he timed the question with one long stroke of his cock.

“Right,” Felix gritted out.

“Wonderful!” the monk said, clapping his hands together. “Well, don’t let me disturb you two. Have a good evening.” He turned away to the bookshelf, humming to himself.

“It’s getting better every minute,” Sylvain said as he looked over at Felix with sparkling eyes. The look on Felix’s face was downright murderous, and only darkened further when Sylvain started up his rhythmic stroking again.

“What are you doing?” Felix hissed angrily, wrapping long fingers around Sylvain’s wrist. “He’s _right there_.”

With his free hand, Sylvain tapped twice on the book propped open in front of their tableau. “He’ll never suspect a thing,” Sylvain murmured directly into Felix’s ear, prompting a full body shudder. “As long as you can keep quiet. You can keep quiet, can’t you, love?”

“Shut up,” Felix insisted with a mercifully quiet voice. “I hate you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Sylvain smiled. He pressed a kiss to Felix’s cheek, looking for all the world like a chaste schoolboy giving his crush a smooch instead of jerking him off under a library table with a _monk_ in the room, for the goddess’s sake. The only thing that could make this more sacreligious, Sylvain supposed, would be if they were in the cathedral with said monk instead.

Well, there was nothing for it but to keep going. He had come too far to turn back now, and he was desperate to see Felix unravel under his attention. Leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet out in front of him, as if he was just lounging next to his partner, he started up his stroking again. Up and down the shaft, thumb pressed against the slit just so - prompting an aborted moan that Felix swallowed up before it could get loud enough for the monk to hear - thumb and forefinger circling then rubbing the head. Sylvain had had months to learn Felix like an instrument, and he knew all the ways to make him sing.

He was not shy about using these methods in every possible way he could, at every possible time he could. He was only human after all.

Felix’s knuckles were white where he was gripping the book. He couldn’t help the slight jerks of his hips or the blood that had pooled in his cheeks or the way his lips were parted to allow soft pants of breath to escape. Sylvain could see the way he was soaring towards his peak, knew it would only be a matter of moments now, and leaned in to whisper again in Felix’s ear.

“I wish I could have my mouth on you.”

One of Felix’s hands flew up to his face. Felix bit down hard on the spot below his thumb to keep himself silent as he spilled, hot and messy, over Sylvain’s hand and… oh no. Sylvain almost started to laugh, probably would have if he wasn’t caught up in the way Felix was coming apart. Felix would notice it eventually anyway.

Moments ticked by and gradually Felix’s breathing eased and he lowered his hand back to his thigh. Sylvain made a show of pulling out a handkerchief under the table and wiping his hand clean, even going so far as to wink cheekily at Felix while he did it.

“We’re going to have to indulge in some theft,” Sylvain said, quiet and carefree. 

Felix looked over at him with an eyebrow raised, one hand holding the book in position while the other tucked his cock away and did his pants back up. “What do you mean?”

“Ahem.” Sylvain gestured down at the book. Long stripes of cum streaked across the pages. Sylvain couldn’t help it: he burst into laughter at the horrified look on Felix’s face as he looked down at the carnage. The monk looked over, disapproving, but since they were both looking quite respectable again, Sylvain wasn’t concerned. The wide-eyed stare Felix was giving the book was too priceless. “Boy, this book is TOO INTERESTING,” Sylvain continued, raising his voice loud enough for the monk to hear as he stood up and shuffled their belongings into order. “I’m just going to have to borrow it to study on my own!”

“Fool,” Felix snarled quietly as he too stood. “You couldn’t just walk out with it without making a big deal of it?”

Sylvain looked over and winked. “Of course not. Who do you think I am?” He slung an arm over Felix’s shoulder, the book resting under his free arm, and led them to the exit, giving the monk a cheerful salute as they passed.

“The biggest fool in all of Fódlan,” Felix answered, but he was smiling. Almost.

Close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> To all the libraries of the world: I'm sorry.
> 
> Find me [over on Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/snarkyperson) if you're so inclined.


End file.
